Modern people are used in having various communication services (such as telephony, video, data, messaging and so on) provided by user equipment. Further, multiple-access technologies may support system resource share between multiple users.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an emerging telecommunication standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to better support mobile broadband Internet access. Advantages of LTE are for example, improved spectral efficiency, lower costs, improved services, making use of new spectrum and better integration with other open standards. LTE also support multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology.
The base stations of the wireless communication network can support communication for a number of UEs (user equipment). A UE can communication with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE; and the uplink refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. On the downlink, a transmission from the base station to the target UE may suffer from the interference from other neighbor base station(s) or from other wireless transmitters (for example, 3G base stations or Wi-Fi stations). The interference includes co-channel interference (from other neighbor base stations) and co-scheduled UE interference (from the serving base station to other neighbor UE).